As a component of orthodontic treatment, archwires provide the forces that correct irregularities in tooth positioning. However, the archwire materials that provide the desired mechanical forces may not be aesthetically pleasing to patients with regard to color. There is a market demand for aesthetically pleasing archwires with regard to wire color. Coated archwires may be used to satisfy this demand. However, despite their favorable appearance, coated archwires may have a number of drawbacks. For instance, coated archwires may not provide desired force characteristics and/or may be prone to breakage and/or the coating may wear away or delaminate before the wire has reached its functional lifetime.